Shadows From the Past
by HermionePotterGurl
Summary: 15 years ago a Prophecy was writen and now 15 years in the future it's time for the prophecy to come true, but can they do it in time...H/Hr **Chapter 6 is up(Finaly)*** Pleaz R+R!!!
1. The Prophecy

First is the phoenix,  
  
Lets out a Loud Squawk,  
  
Now seven come forward to take old man's place.  
  
The first is brave, and loyal and true.  
  
The second is clever, and kind.  
  
She's keen and she's courteous,  
  
Of what others do and say.  
  
And then there where three,  
  
The second man shouts,  
  
He bathes in the glory of the first of the heirs,  
  
But with hand-me-downs on back,  
  
He stands tall and he cares.  
  
Less known to the three the fourth stands alone,  
  
A lot like the first,  
  
Yet she holds a dark secret,  
  
If anyone found out she would die by her keeper  
  
Number five, with hair as red as blood,  
  
Steps up to the altar,  
  
A year 1 the less then the first through the forth,  
  
She keeps her head held high,  
  
And listens to her father.  
  
The number was 6,  
  
And thus two yet two take the stand.  
  
The next was again a lot like the first,  
  
Yet known to the first three,  
  
He was unknown to them all,  
  
And last but not least,  
  
Where finally here,  
  
We've reached the end,  
  
Number seven,  
  
The smart and the thin.  
  
-Marcus Crost  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The old man slowly put down the quill, and rolled up the seventh piece of parchment, he laid it on top of the others, and muttered the words that would help them all.  
  
He left out into the night, he was headed towards the Potters home in Godric's Hollow, he knew that all the future depended on him.  
  
He stared at the ruins it still made him sad even though he'd known for weeks what was to happen. and what he was to do.  
  
He entered the house, or what was left of it and headed for the room in which he new his grandson was lying. He picked up the baby and went outside. He healed the baby up over his head, and recited the words that his grandfather had spoken so many years ago. 'Ahh ci cio korckama loompa zeopora klo kookcrea!' the air grew cold 'let this baby live, bring the power of lightning, sun and earth' thunder crackled above and a single bolt of lightning shot towards the baby's head. Though the man didn't make to move the baby boy, instead he stood perfectly still.  
  
As the lightning hit the baby's head he recited 'ratama krogra wastama litnia loompa lakama lolin kisko ' the lightning receded and all that was left was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He wanted to take Harry with him but he only knew two well what could happen when you tried to change destiny.  
  
As he laid Harry down that night he whispered 'acrama conta boyta loova lio- ontlo, to the boy who lived'  
  
As he lay down to sleep that night, he knew he wouldn't live to see mourning, his time had come. Just as well he thought, there would be dark day's ahead, very dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
15 years in the future Hermione Granger starred blankly at the flames infront of her. At least that's how it would appear to anyone else, but only she knew these flames would tell her future.  
  
The flames roared as the sun finally begun to rise, a Ring of Fire encircled her but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
The middle of the flames reviled a picture of her and Harry making out by the lake, the picture faded to revile her and ron arguing, and once more it changed to revile harry and victor, lying dead infront of Voldemort, and her starring at the to boys in shock.  
  
A Single bottle hung from her neck.  
  
The flames receded and all that was left was a small bottle on a silver chain She slipped it over her head, and started back towards Hagrid's Hut, where Harry and Ron would be waiting for her with the half giant Hagrid.  
  
She wasn't in a hurry, she wasn't a good liar and what if they asked her if she liked Harry. as more than a friend, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
As she reached the hut she took off the bottle and stuffed it in her pocket, no use in showing it to them, like Gantam had said the month before she started her 6th year at Hogwarts "They wont understand". She reached the cabin in the dim light of mourning sun and was greeted by Hagrid's bloodhound fang.  
  
"What did you see." Harry asked calmly although knew he was more excited then even she had been.  
  
"Ummmmmmm," She said "Me and Ron arguing"  
  
"And." He promoted  
  
"You and Victor" She started  
  
"Me and Victor."  
  
"Dead," Hermione said in a small voice  
  
"And, there should be three visions" Harry said  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now" Hermione said  
  
"Why not," Ron asked  
  
"Because I don't" She shot back  
  
"Whatever" Said Ron and he went to help Hagrid feed the chickens  
  
"What was the vision?" Harry asked gently  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"Me and You" I stammered shaking from head to toe "You and me, what" He asked his green eyes filled with genuine worry I burst out crying, I couldn't help it I knew that when I told him what I'd seen are friendship would be over "What" he asked as he put his arms around me, I looked up into his deep green eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked again "I.We" I stammered through my tears I looked over his shoulder at the lake. All of a sudden something came to my head, and I said it aloud, Arkara loompa With lightning, Acrama lolin lio-ontlo, Bring us love. A/N Well what do you think, if you don't like it I wont finish it. so review! 


	2. Ageneo

[pic] Disclaimer-Nothing, Nothing belongs to me but. um well I'll think of something, but for now nothing belongs to me, k. no read. Read. Read.  
  
A/N before I forget, Read my other Story, The Summer of Sacrifice. Please, if I don't get 5 reviews for each I wont update this one.  
  
  
  
Year-1985 "Mister Potter, How kind of you to join us." Said Professor Glendrolls, long droning voice, as I slipped in to potions class 5 minutes late" Please tell us Mister Potter what is the difference between, root of Clairintine, and blood of Snidget" he was starring at me with such force that it sent a shiver up my spine. "Just as I thought, 30 points from gryffindor, for not taking the time to read your homework assignment, and another 20 for being late, don't let it happen again. As he turned back to face the class I heard Snape say just loud enough for me to here him from his seat directly behind me. "And to think, he thinks, he can play qudditch" Snape smirked and threw a paper ball at my head, I dodged it and it hit Glendrolls in the back. "Mister Potter that'll be a weeks worth of detention" Glendrolls said without bothering to turn , "But-" I tried to argue "Make that 2 weeks, shall we and another 20 points from Gryffindor, shalt it be" He said and Snape snickered behind my back "Stuff a toad in it Snape," I said through my teeth "Another 2 weeks, shall that be enough" Glendrolls said in his boring voice "Or would you like more" "But, Professor he didn do anything," Lilly Evens Argued "Would you like to join him Ms. Evens" "No but-" "Is that a yes I here" Glendrolls said as he wrote at the top of the board,  
  
Detention: James Potter, Lilly Evens, Sirius Black, Alexis Black,  
  
"What'd we don Profesa" Alexis Black asked He pointed at Slinda Snape who was lying on the floor unconscious, "Servus, please take your sister to the hospital wing," Glendrolls Droned "We ain't don that" Alexia said "Shut up, Lex" Lexis twin brother Sirius Black whispered making a cutting movement with his hands, Alexia was 16, like me and her brother, she had long black hair down her back, she never went anywhere without her, black leather jacket, or bull dog collar choker. She was the perfect exempla of a bad girl, today she was unlike everyone else who was wearing there Hogwarts robes. She wore tight low-cut leather pants, to revile a tattoo of a black Rose and a tub top so tight that I was sure it was gong to pop any moment, it was made of black leather. On her feet she wore boots that went up to her nea's also made of leather, on her lips was black lipstick, it was a wonder to everyone, that she was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. But the strangest of all was that her best friend was the class know it all Lilly Evens. The bell rang to signal end of classes and everyone ran out of the room before Glendroll could give them their homework assignments. "Hay Jamie, 10 Galleons sys you've gotta crush on Lil," Alexis said in her punk ascent swinging her right arm around my shoulders, I could feel my face turning pink, "I knew it" She shouted attracting the stairs of many passers by "Lil, n Jamie Sittin n an Tree K-I-S-" She started chanting under her breath "Shut-up" Said angrily as I threw my hand over her mouth "Lex, Wait up," Shouted Derk Kindle, Alexia's boyfriend and a Slythern 7th year, "Hi, Derk, "James said, fighting of the urge to call him Jerk, "Ready to lose, Potter" Derk said Kindly James knew that if it weren't for Alexia making them promise to be nice to each other they would be neck to neck right now. "No quit the contrary," James said coolly "James, Come here for a sec, would ya," Lilly Evens called from the opposite end of the corridor. Lilly Evens was considered by far the most beautiful girl in the school, and to James the world. With her dark red hair, blue green eyes, and dark red lips, and curves in all the right places. Yet quit different from her look Lilly was the smartest person in the school, including her professors, well all but the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "James, Who are you going to the dance with on Friday night" Lilly said a slight smile played on her lips as I said no one. "How bout me" She asked I thought I would faint, but I didn't even hobble, * * * Year 2002  
  
Harry Potter woke suddenly, a great pain shooting through his scar, he up trying to remember his dream, there had been a girl Alexia. Alexia black, Harry's brow furled, and he tried to think. But like so many dreams before it was trickling through his outstretched hands he sighed, and got up. It was 4am and he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleek, he quietly passed Ron's bed and snickered as ron said 'Lavender, I love you. no I'm not a.' he was obviously sleep talking. "He slowly tiptoed down to the common room, under the invisibility cloak." As he bumped into someone sitting on the floor, reading, 5,000 bits of information you'll never need to know. "Hi, Harry" said Hermione, Harry practically fell over, "How'd you know I was here," he asked in surprise "Your socks are showing," She said still starring into the book, "You need a hobby" Harry Laughed "What" She asked Surprised? "I have qudditch, Ron has Chess, you have Starring at my socks" Harry laughed again Hermione looked embarrassed "Where are you going" She asked in attempt to change the subject." "I don't know"  
  
Harry grinned realizing this was true "Oh, if you don't want to tell me." Hermione said pretending to be hurt "No I really don't know, I guess I'll go talk to dumbledor" He said realizing what the flash of pain could have meant, "Why,"Hermione said confused "Nothing" Harry said quicker than he'd meant to, he knew if he told his friend "What are you doing" He said "I'm trying to figure out what I said, this mourning, "Yea that was weird" He agreed, examining the two large piles of books at Hermione's side, the stack included: Chants of the east and west-By Gretur Blendon Chants of the north and south-also by Blendon Unusual minds-By Bloke Blu Summer of Sacrifice-By Ginger And, Bring up the sprites-By Ginger  
  
Harry sighed, Can I help "Sure" hermione replied brightly, This surprised harry it seemed as if hermione had been avoiding him all day. He picked up, Shadows from the past by Ginger, and started to read: Ageneo is a language rarely heard, from the human tong through when heard, The person whom speaks is either vary powerful or very evil among these people Stand: Marcus Crost, also known a Marcus Crost Potter, James Potter, Arabella Fig/Potter, Lilly Evens/Potter, Kidney Granger, Panther Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Ginger Lynwood and, Zelda Port. A Person who may Speak Ageneo may or may not be able to perform highly Advanced Magic quicker than someone is not an Ageneo, also they may be able to Perform magic without a wand or other instrument, it is a rare gift but yet it Happens, turn to page 305 for more information.  
  
Harry stopped, and stared at the weird symbol at the top of the page. It was star with a number at each tip in the middle was another star, and in the middle of that was a bolt of lightning. Harry closed the book, he decided not to tell hermione about it she could read it for her self but something about it put a chill up his spine. "I'm going back to bed" Harry pretended to yawn "Night, Harry" Hermione smiled "Night Mione" Harry said as he bent down to kiss her. And with that he ran back to the dorm.  
  
A/N I meant to make it longer but I'm suffering from a sever case of Writers block, so if you have any ideas for this story or my other one Review.Review.Review, or IM me at Hermoine27 on AOL or PotterGirl509 on Hotmail. To answer your question Ahyanah the language is something me and my friend made up last year. And remember your math 5 reviews for this fic + 5 reviews for summer of Sacrifice =New Chapters Hehehe, don't hate me! 


	3. Arabella And Ginger

Shadows from the Past  
  
Chapter 3-Arabella and Ginger  
  
PG13  
  
Spoilers  
  
"James wake up," Sirius Black shouted, pulling me out of the four-poster bed "James we have to go,"  
  
"Why" I said groggily,  
  
"We have to work on the timing potion, oh and Alexia invited Lilly," Sirius said in a sing songey voice knowing this would get me out of bed, it did.  
  
"Why would she do that to me" I shouted angrily as I got dressed,  
  
"Hay, Jaime, you should be thanking me," Alexia's voice from the doorway  
  
"What you don't want me to come along," Lilly teased from her spot next to Alexia  
  
I could fell my myself turning scarlet,  
  
"Anyway, The potions almost ready, we just need to get Maloney root, from Glendrolls, and well be done," Alexia continued  
  
"How will we do that" Lilly asked clearly confused  
  
I pulled out my inevitability cloak, that my father had given me at the start of my first year.  
  
Flashback*  
  
James, Arabella come here my dad shouted to my twin sister Arabella, and I.  
  
"I have something for you each" he smiled dad rarely gave presents but when he did they where the beast of all  
  
"What is it Daddy" Arabella asked  
  
"He pulled to cloak's out from behind his back  
  
"Cloaks" Arabella said in a flat hopeful tone  
  
"Not just any cloaks, come here" we fowled him he led us to a small room, he threw a cloak around his body, covering everything but his head, Arabella laughed, his head was floating. in mid air.  
  
"These he laughed are invisibility cloaks!"  
  
We looked at him in awe, as he handed us each one, "take good care of these guys," he said, "oh and don't tell your mother, shell just think you'll use  
  
them to break rules" we all laughed " next he handed us each a broom hanging on a chain,  
  
"These" he said" Are brooms, when your going to use them tap them with your wand and say truffle lingo,"  
  
We agreed, and tried the spell a few times before going back to mom and getting on the train.  
  
End of Flashback*  
  
Jamie snap outa it, Ara's already down stairs" said Alexia as she hit me in the head  
  
"Ow" I said pretending to be hurt, and we all cracked up  
  
"I can't wait to see my self when I'm outa school" Lilly grinned  
  
"Well come on, the longer we take to get the Maloney root, the longer it takes to see are selves" Alexia said grinning  
  
"Works for me" Lilly laughed,  
  
"Lets go," James agreed and they all headed towards the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
2002  
  
.I am pleased to announce that for the remainder of the year my granddaughters Ginger and Arabella, and her.um, daughter, and her best friend will be  
  
joining us" Dumbledor said with a fake smile.  
  
A tall girl, with long shinny black hair, deep blue eyes, and dark red lips walked over to the sorting hat, fowled by what looked like a two year old girl,  
  
"Thanks Gramps" she grinned, without even touching her head the hat shouted "SLYTHER-YFFINDOR" Dumbledor looked like he had been expecting  
  
this.  
  
"What house would you like to be in, Arabella," Dumbledor asked taking a deep breath  
  
"How about.Gryffindor" She said starring straight at me  
  
"Go sit down," Dumbledor said  
  
She came over to the Gryffindor table, literally pushed Hermione out of he way and sat down next to me,  
  
Next, another girl who looked alot like Arabella but her hair was really curly, and her eyes where brown walked up too the hat, and this time with now  
  
hesitation the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
She went and sat down next to Hermione, on the far side from her cousin.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted as I got back up on the bench we where all sitting on, a tall, girl with curly hair framing her face, dark brown eyes,  
  
and dark red lips came over and sat next to me, "You ok" She grinned "Arabella can be like that sometimes "she's. really a nice person inside.  
  
Deep.deep.down inside" We both laughed "It's just, she.she, get's what she wants" the girl said in a voice, that was almost a whisper.  
  
"What's your name by the way," She said in a cheery voice, obviously trying to change the subject  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you" I smiled  
  
"Oh I'm Ginger.Ginger Lynwood" Ginger smiled warmly,  
  
"Your Ginger Lynwood" Hermione said in awe  
  
"Yea" Ginger said, why heard of me, she laughed,  
  
Another verse came to Hermione, but as she said kit she heard Harry say it at the same time:  
  
Aldan glopka,  
  
The short  
  
Ave aldan thol,  
  
And the thin!  
  
Ginger looked like she had just died, and nobody had come to her funeral, she grabbed my arm and got up, on the way out of the hall she grabbed Harry  
  
and pulled us to an empty classroom, she pulled out a sheet of paper and read it to herself,  
  
"First is the phoenix,  
  
Lets out a Loud Squawk," I heard he mumble "Now seven come forward to take old man's place."  
  
"Can you speak.Ageneo?" she asked in a frightened voice  
  
We didn't answer  
  
"Can you.Speak Ageneo?"  
  
A/N cliffhanger.ohhhhh, still stands like last time, read my other story, The Summer of Sacrifice!  
  
5 Reviews for this story+5 Reviews for TSOS (Summer of Sacrifice)=next chapter  
  
To a answer your question, no Arabella isn't a frist wife, you'll see what I mean within the next few chapters 


	4. ...Of fairy Spirets and Death Eaters

Man wearing all black: "Ahem" "Oh yea, Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs to me, but Alexia, Alex, Arabella, Aberella, and Ginger.now can we move on.  
  
"Yes"  
  
A/N thanks to sprklyprncss4, for my 1 and only review for the last chapter, this chapter's dedicated to her!  
  
I walk in the dining room Dobby the house elf is sitting at the computer pressing the Delete button, "You've been deleting my Reviews, haven't you" I shout at the top of my lungs, and charge at him full force  
  
Dobby looks ashamed "Yes, ma'am.but its for your own good"  
  
"To hell it is" I shout chasing him as he leaps out of the chair!  
  
"I believe we have a story to write" the man in all black says as he pulls me by my hair back to the computer  
  
"Oh. yea" I shrug and sit down.  
  
~  
  
"Yes" Harry and I both replied in unison,  
  
Ginger groaned, "than it's true"  
  
"What's true?" I asked in confusion  
  
"You Hermione. and Harry, are on of the seven heirs to the thrown of the Phoenix."  
  
"What" I asked, more confused then ever  
  
"Didn't you get them. the Prophecy" Ginger questioned,  
  
"No," I said not knowing what the bloddey hell she was talking about.  
  
"Do you need to see Madame Pomfree," Harry said as if to confirm my thoughts.  
  
"No," Ginger grinned "The Order of the Phoenix, was built in 200 BC. Around the same time as Ooja  
  
Came to power. the first dark lord." she added seeing the confused look on Harry's and my faces. "The  
  
Order of the Phoenix, was made by a group of, 2 Fairies, 2 veela, and 2 Phoenix, the 6 combined there  
  
Power, and joined as the Phoenix spirit's. Ounce joined, they took on the body of the veela's, the  
  
Intelligence and healing power of the fairy's, and the power of the phoenix. No one knew that  
  
They where any different then any human's, but there kin. (A/n don't know what kin is, look it up!) They  
  
Looked identical, the Phoenix Spirit's acted like a human, and when they died their power was  
  
Transported to their children, now there are seven left, three from each Phoenix Spirit. But not many know The whole story, there where three Phoenix Spirits, on was made from the evil, taken from the two good Phoenix Spirits, this one looked identical to the first 2 but was completely evil. 3 of the heirs are from the first good Phoenix Spirit by the name of, Hezna, and three come from the Phoenix Spirit Leera, and one from the Spirit Veoconta.the evil spirit, me, Arabella and Harry are from, Leera, and You're from Hezna.  
  
"Arabella, good?" I Said, "Hell no"  
  
"She is, you just have to know her to believe it." Ginger laughed  
  
"Anyway, meet me in the common room tomorrow at 8 ok," Ginger said, "I'm going to sleep," She said as  
  
She started towards the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passes, a day to be exact!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at 5:00 I Headed down to Professor McGonagoll office to drop off my report  
  
"Hermione I have something to talk to you about" McGonagall said as I entered her office.  
  
"What" I asked sensing panic in her voice?  
  
"Well its just that well"  
  
"Yes" I said  
  
"Hermione you're the most trustworthy student in the school and my niece is comings as an exchange  
  
Student tomorrow I was wondering if you could watch her and show her a round"  
  
"Why do I have to watch her?" I asked  
  
"You don't miss a beat" McGonagall said with a faint smile ", well she isn't really an exchange student  
  
She was kicked out of her old school Albus fixed it so shed be in Gryffindor, She isn't very trustworthy."  
  
"Why wold he do that," I asked  
  
"She may be a lead to you know who"  
  
"You mean Voldamort," I asked, after being friends with Harry all these years I couldn't help but say Voldamort  
  
Saying you-know-who sounded so dumb now  
  
"Please Ms. Granger don't say that name" McGonagall pleaded  
  
"Sorry" I said "but I still don't get why you're so touchy about it"  
  
"Oh well" said McGonagoll  
  
"She may be a lead to Volda-you-know-who, How," I asked  
  
"They think.they know her boyfriends a deatheater"  
  
"How" asked Hermione  
  
"Because he has you-know-who's gem"  
  
"You-know-who's what?" I asked, completely confused  
  
"His gem, it's what he gives to his most trustworthy, follower  
  
"Your niece has problems," I said not meaning to, "Sorry it just.slipped out"  
  
"You're right though, what's even worse though is that we think my niece is a Death eater to"  
  
"Anyway she's arriving to tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Professor but I have to go, I'm supposed to meet, Ginger and Harry in 5 minutes" I said  
  
"Ok, well meet me here tomorrow at 8am, ok Ms. Granger"  
  
"Ok" I agreed before walking quickly towards the door.  
  
A/N ok I'm stopping hear. because I feel like it, k. and as always, reviews get new chapters, and signed reviews get new chapters and a place on my fav authors list.understand. 


	5. Over Heard Words

A/N Just so ya know, I'm probably not going to do, Lilly and James until the next chapter because I had started this one already but my disk got scratched and the story's gone and I really don't feel like rewriting it, k!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- why don't you just think about it!  
  
  
  
A/N (again) Oh and, and almost forgot, this- *writing goes here* -means dream, k! and I know this is getting very marry suey but hang with me, k!  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
  
"Hermione" Lavender shouted right in my ear  
  
"What the-" I bolted up in bed  
  
Lavender giggled, McGonagal, told me to come get you, she said something about a niece,  
  
I cursed under my breath, 'Lav" I said Politely "What time is it"  
  
"8 o' clock"  
  
I bolted out of bed to my trunk where a grabbed the first think that I saw, a pair of tight blue jeans, and a Tight leather tie-up shirt. I healed my wand above my head and said a few short words my hair was automatically French braided in zigzags down my back. Muttering some more words I pointed my wand at my face, I had red lips, eyeliner, eye shadow, and peachy cheeks, (No they're not all red). I grabbed the leather jacket that my brother had given me for Christmas and ran down stairs.  
  
'You knew I wouldn't come without him' a voice argued  
  
'But Tori, he wasn't invited,' I heard McGonagal argue fiercely  
  
'He goes, I go" Tori said flatly  
  
I heard defeat in the Professors voice as she said; I'll talk to Albus,  
  
I was surprised as I realized I'd heard that voice before. It was the voice that had haunted my dreams, the voice to the girl who would win over Harry's heart.  
  
I wanted it to be all over I wanted to run right back up those stairs and hide out under my four poster for the rest of my days, but for sum reason. I don't know why. but I didn't instead I walked straight down those stairs, and after I was less than two feet from my enemy, I walked up to her and as if I was in a daze. I saw my arm shoot out and hit her square in the eye, as I'd seen my brother josh do so many times. I saw the blood, and I saw her pull out her wand and Harry pull out his, watch horrified rooted to the spot as she shouted The Knock out, and watched as the beam of blue light came towards me and stopped.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Granger," are you all right, "Can you hear me," I heard Madam Pomfree, say, I opened my eyes,  
  
"You fainted" I heard Harry say from the other side of the room.  
  
"That should teach ya," I heard someone say from the door, in a very formilur voice,  
  
"Shut up" I heard Ron say  
  
"She shouldn't a hit Tori" He said in a voice of mockingness  
  
"I've heard enough from you mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfree said  
  
"Well she shuldena Hit Tori," The Voice said  
  
"Now Ms. Granger, you, Mister Potter and Mister Weasly, will all be serving Detentions for Professor Dumbledor for the rest of the week, and Tori Will be serving Detention from Professor McGonagoll." Madam Pomfree said  
  
"Why Harry and Ron" I asked confused  
  
"Well when Ms. Riddle" Madam Pomfree started but at the look of shock on Harry's face she stopped "What's wrong mister Potter" she asked  
  
"N-Nothing" He said  
  
"Anyway, Mister potter shot the Pinching charm at Ms. Riddle, which is why she is so pink, as Mr. Weasly punched here several times, which is the reason for the Second black eye."  
  
"Now the three of you are to report to the headmasters office as soon as possible," she said sternly  
  
Without giving her chance to argue I ran out of the Hospital wing, closely followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
We reached the portrait whole and I said the password, Warheads.  
  
"But albus, We can't let Him stay" Professor McGonagall argued from the top of the stairs in an exasperated voice.  
  
"And why would that be Minerva," Dumbledor asked keeping his cool, I could almost see the twinkle in his eye although I couldn't see him from my spot on the spiraling stairs.  
  
"He's a death eater," My professor said bluntly  
  
"Minerva he may very well have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.as was young Sirius Black." Dumbledor said with a bit of laughter in is voice  
  
I herd Her Mutter something that sounded rather like, "I'm still to see that proof!"  
  
"Nor have you seen the proof for, Young Andrew, as far as I'm concerned this Disunion is over Minerva, good day" He said  
  
Harry grabbed me and Ron, and pulled us out the portrait whole, I wished I'd acutely looked at the boy in the hospital wing he'd seemed so formillular.  
  
  
  
Hope u enjoyed, it took me awhile, because I wrote this chapter before but it.didn work out.  
  
K, same as always,  
  
5 reviews equal next chapter, I know no one really cares an all but really this time if u want to see the next chapter review.  
  
Also as always signed reviews get a place on my fav authors list, k.k!  
  
Also, why is no one reading my other story is my favorite but if u don't review then I wont post the next chapter!  
  
Ok thanks to:  
  
Elizabeth Black  
  
sailorstargirl13  
  
sprklyprncss4  
  
Satans Fox  
  
Kate 


	6. A Little about Tori

Disclaimer-almost nothing belongs to me!!!!(Though I wish it did)  
  
  
  
A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've got writer's block, R+R!  
  
  
  
Tori sat in one of the big red fluffy chairs in the Gryffindor common room  
  
thinking about Alex. She wasn't sure but she thought she had caught some  
  
reaction on his face when they had met Ms. Granger.  
  
It couldn't be possible though...could it? Neither of them had set foot out  
  
of New York City in their lives before this or even seen Hogwarts. They had  
  
attended Salem Academy of the Fine Dark Arts for their entire schooling  
  
career.  
  
Alex couldn't lie or Hurt Tori in any way, shape or form. Though not many  
  
knew it Alex; was a vampire and a vampire's word was stronger than life. If  
  
he wanted to live he wouldn't break his word.  
  
Tori knew about Vampires all too well, her Grandfather had been bitten by  
  
one at an early age, and no matter how little there was, some Vampire Blood  
  
was following trough her veins. All the signs where there; black hair, as  
  
most vampires had, deep black eyes, all vampires had black eyes though hers  
  
would turn blue green on full and light moons and last but not least,  
  
defiantly not least, all vampire girls or women had a birthmark in the shape  
  
of a black rose somewhere on their skin. Hers happened to be on the left  
  
side of her belly button. She was doomed to live a half-immortal life unlike  
  
most vampires who lived for all of humanity and more so. She was to live for  
  
half of forever, and forever was a long time.  
  
'Still' she thought 'something isn't right!'  
  
It didn't help that Tori's mother was a Fire fairy. Though not many knew it,  
  
fire fairies where some of the most powerful and intelligent creatures in  
  
existence.  
  
"What's Wrong with me" Tori shouted aloud, receiving some strange glares  
  
from a few third year Gryffindors.  
  
'Why is it' She thought 'that I can't help but think Alex has met Granger  
  
before?'  
  
"Uurrrgghhhhhhh" She said angrily.  
  
She felt something move behind her and whiped her head around seizing  
  
whomever it was by their collar.  
  
"Hey" Alex grinned "No need to get mad" he said as he leaned down to brush  
  
his lips agents hers, she pulled back.  
  
"Alex, Have you met Granger before" she asked starring into his black eyes  
  
which didn't affect her, though if it had been someone else they would have  
  
been in a deep trance and following his every word by now.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked picking his words carefully.  
  
"I don't think you have but I'd like to hear you tell me." Tori said.  
  
"Yeah...I met her he finally said" before walking off towards the boys dorm.  
  
  
  
~+~(*)~+~  
  
  
  
"Lilly, you and James go and get the Maloney Root and Remus and me will get  
  
the Caldron started" Arabella announced when we reached the entrance hall.  
  
"Whatever" I said giving my dear sister a death glare.  
  
"Jamsie is something wrong with your eye? They seem to have a glare in them"  
  
she said in mock concern.  
  
"Arabella you seem to have something in your voice. Is that Concern I here?  
  
I never knew you had it in you" I retaliated.  
  
Lilly laughed.  
  
"Shut up Lillian" Arabella smirked.  
  
"I told you never to call me that!" Lilly said angrily.  
  
"Or what?," Arabella asked.  
  
Lilly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Arabella "Aracatema" she yelled  
  
drawing out the second and third A's and the E. Arabella turned Blue and her  
  
feet grew about a foot. "Aracatamara" Lilly said and Arabella turned back.  
  
"Lilly Carol Evens, I know your Mother!" Arabella said you could almost see  
  
the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"And your point is..." Lilly said flicking a piece of dust from her  
  
fingernail.  
  
"Just get the root" Arabella said before stomping off.  
  
"Come on." I said after watching my sister stomp off.  
  
  
  
+B+A+C+K+  
  
  
  
  
  
When we arrived back with the Maloney root Arabella and the rest of the gang  
  
already had the potion brewing.  
  
"All that's left is the Maloney" Alexia said from her perch against a sink.  
  
"Let's do this" Sirius grinned.  
  
  
  
A/N Short but Sweet, as I said I have writers block, but reviews help cure  
  
this, lets say... 5 Reviews= Next Chappie, Pleaz, R+R, and I'll try 2 update  
  
sooner! 


End file.
